Fireman Sam's Bumper Video
Fireman Sam's Bumper Video is a UK VHS that was released in the on 4th August 1997 by BBC Worldwide Ltd. It features 7 episodes from the successful children's series "Fireman Sam" with everyone's favourite fireman including two episodes from series 2 of the "Fireman Sam" in 1988 ("The Great Inventor" and "Thief in Pontypandy"), two episodes from series 3 in 1990 ("All in a Good Cause" and "Norman's Pitfall") and three series 4 episodes in 1994 ("What Goes Up", "Deep Trouble for Sam" and "Rich and Famous") compiled together on one video. Description 7 BRILLIANT ADVENTURES WITH EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE FIREMAN Fireman Sam is back in seven of his adventures packed into one bumper video! Episode Info #All in a Good Cause - The fire service is busy raising money for the children's hospital. The raffle total has already reached over £300 - but the money's gone missing! #Norman's Pitfall - Norman's busy fishing - fishing into James, Sarah and Bella's picnic. Then his greediness backfires and he finds himself in rather a tricky situation. #The Great Inventor - Sam is keen to take part in the Best Invention in Wales competition until one of his possible entries runs riot in the town. #What Goes Up - Sam's looking forward to flying in his big, red, fire-engine-shaped hot-air balloon. But what's it doing hanging on St Giles's steeple? #Deep Trouble for Sam - When Fireman Sam goes to weed Penny's cottage garden, it should be a simple job. So why has Firefighter Penny Morris been called out to help? #Thief in Pontypandy - Dilys's earring have gone missing. Sam has lost his watch and Bella can't find her favourite necklace. Is there a thief in town? #Rich and Famous - Dilys is searching for fame and fortune. But when she manages to set her attic on fire, it's Fireman Sam to the rescue. Trivia *Second of four Fireman Sam bumper special videos by BBC Worldwide Ltd to have the Bumper Films logo and S4C copyright at the end of every episode. The first is the "2 on 1" video release in 1996, the "Big Video" release in 1999 and the "Telly Trouble" video release in 2000. Opening # VCI children's promo from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide - (Toybox 1/The Best of Noddy/The Mouse House Stories/Toybox - Bumper Story Book/William's Wish Wellingtons - Bedtime Story Book) # Fireman Sam's Bumper Video title card # Fireman Sam intro # Start of All in a Good Cause (1990) Closing # End of Rich and Famous (1994) # Fireman Sam closing # BUMPER FILMS for S4C and Prism Art and Design Limited with thanks to the Fire Service # BBC Video 1991-1997 closing logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the "New for '97" overview. * A slide showing 3 children's titles, "Toybox 1", "The Best of Noddy" and "The Mouse House Stories". * Another slide showing 2 children's books. Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Fireman Sam Category:Bumper Films Category:S4C Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd)